dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Goku (Universe 18)
This article is '''solely '''based on information pertaining to Gokū as seen in Dragon Ball Multiverse. Please visit the Dragon Ball Wiki for information regarding Gokū in the original manga. Son Gokū, born Kakarotto, is the Gokū from the Dragon Ball series and a contestant from Universe 18. For many years, he has been regarded as Earth's strongest champion. As a boy, he was sent to Earth on a mission to destroy the world and it's people, but a bump on the head transformed Gokū into a force for good. Gokū has saved the world and the universe from many threats such as King Piccolo, Freeza, and Majin Buu. While also having a hand in the defeat of Cell and countless other menaces. The informal leader of the Z-Fighters, Gokū dedicates his life to getting stronger and battling tougher opponents, usually in the name of upholding peace. While demonstrating great heroism, his lack of education and manners are some of his noteworthy traits. In Dragon Ball Multiverse, his universe is designated Universe 18. Appearance Spiky, black hair that, due to his Saiyan genetics, never grows any longer (except as a Super Saiyan). Gokū's physical appearance, according to Vegeta, will never change - he will always resemble his physical prime. As a Super Saiyan 3 though, Gokū's eyebrows vanish and his hair becomes ungainly long. Personality Gokū is cheerful, energetic, and determined. Surprisingly, he has a strong fear of needles. Although Gokū's appearances are limited thus far into DBM, he retains his usual carefree, happy, and excited nature. As noted by Salagir, his fear of needles is not present in DBM. Biography History During Age 764 in preparation for the android invasion within three years, Goku is seen having a picnic with his family. After finish telling his family that they can relax due to the android invasion being far away in time, they were subsequently ambushed by Cooler and his armored squadron. As certain events unfold, Goku is later seen to be slightly injured (but as a Super Saiyan now) while facing a battered Cooler near a waterfall. When Cooler finishes his Augmentation Transformation, Goku notes he his much stronger than before, with Cooler taking advantage of Goku's dropped guard by instantly headbutting him. Now bleeding from his forehead, Goku attempts to blast Cooler with a full-powered energy wave, but Cooler dodges it and knocks him into the ground. Before he could get out of his crater, Goku is hit by Cooler's Death Wave which creates a massive fissure in the ground. Once Cooler notes he is tough, Goku flies out of the crater sporting a new war wound. After Cooler finishes praising Goku's endurance (and bolstering about his own supremacy), Goku tells him that he hasn't used his full power yet and that Cooler shouldn't underestimate him. When Cooler tells him to bring it, Goku accesses his true strength and charges at Cooler which results in a flurry exchange of blows. As time goes by, Goku is next seen dodging a massive explosion, but is caught off-guard by a remote-detonating energy blast from Cooler. Luckily for Goku, his reflexes were fast enough to initiate the instant transmission in time, thus avoiding the subsequent explosion and appearing right behind Cooler. In Age 767 between the 20 and 26 of May, Goku ventured with Vegeta and the others to "New Planet Vegeta" to allow Vegeta to become king there, and to defeat this mysterious "Legendary Super Saiyan". As certain events unfold, Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form and proceeded to defeat everyone as time went along. After Broly had killed his own father, Goku was the only one still standing as the comet was getting closer and closer. With little left on their plates, Piccolo proposes the Spirit Bomb, which Goku states that he needs a distraction for it to work. Gohan takes up his father's call for help and dashes straight for Broly, as Vegeta laments that all is hopeless. As Goku is collecting energy from across the solar system, he attains even more energy from Piccolo, U12 Trunks, Krillin, and even Vegeta. Once Gohan is saved from Oolong's distraction, Goku launches the Spirit Bomb at Broly, who crashes into the comet that results in a violent explosion.Relieved that his energy disappeared and the danger of the comet has passed, Goku is asked by Krillin that Cell should be easy to defeat. Goku simply states that while Broly was powerful, he doesn't even come close to Cell in terms of how to fight or to use his true strength. Feeling like he has rested enough, Goku teleports everyone back into Earth to rest some more, and to prepare for the Cell Games. In Age 774 between April 20th and the 7th of May, Goku senses Broly's presence on Earth while dining with King Kai on his planet. Despite telling Goku to make no hasty moves, King Kai does say that the authorities are underway of making the necessary actions to fight against this universal threat. Goku merely states that they don't have enough time, and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. When King Kai says that Goku can't leave for more than a second, Goku agrees and says that it is just a little "training", nothing more.While charging up his Kamehameha, Goku waits for the right time to teleport into the battle. Upon seeing the moment to intervene, Goku teleports to Earth and sends his blast at Broly along with Gohan's and Vegeta. As Broly is flying to the sun, Goku powers down and immediately teleports away to avoid detection, though Gohan believes he has seen him there. Broly is then fried inside of the sun, thus ending the life of the Legendary Super Saiyan for good. In Age 784 (ten years since the defeat of Majin Buu), Gokū participates in the World Martial Arts Tournament and meets a child, , who he would take under his wing before the tournament's end. The Multiverse Tournament Ten years since the two first met, Gokū and Uub continue to train together, with Gokū still in contact with his family and friends. Gokū is busy teaching Uub how to use the Kaioken when they are interrupted by a machine created by the Vargas. They are invited to join the tournament the Vargas are hosting, and Gokū is the first person to jump at the chance to fight in another tournament, insisting that it would be a perfect way to test how much Uub has improved without risking damage to the Earth. Bidding farewell to his wife and friends, Gokū entered the Vargas ship and started asking when he would be able to eat and how long the trip will take. The party arrived in the tournament quickly and disembarked to their universe's balcony where they were designated as Universe 18. Upon settling into their area, Goku and the others are shocked to see Cell next to them in universe 17. Goku then begins to talk to Piccolo about this version of Cell, and manages to deduce Cell's statement "You again" by realizing the presence of Universe 16. While the others are eager to go and meet the other universes, Gokū declines Gohan's offer to meet his father, Baddack, claiming that Baddack was not the father figure he looked up to. When the warriors of universe 19 arrive, Goku greets them, which they reflect in kind. When the fighter in universe 20 arrives while frozen in a block of ice, Goku expresses extreme shock when he notices it is Broly in there. When Uub questions Goku about him seemingly knowing everyone here, Goku simply states not to worry about anything since most of the competition is weaker than them. When the tournament has finally been declared to start, Goku expresses his eagerness to reenact some legendary battles from the past. Round One During the match between Nappa and Cargot, Goku comments that Nappa has gotten quite old despite being much stronger than their universe's version of Nappa. After watching the first two matches of the tournament, Gokū is matched up with Mahissu from Universe 10 for the third fight of the tournament. Gokū's friends cheer as Gokū enters the ring, with Vegeta commenting that the fight's "not even a warm-up". As Gokū enters the ring, he seems interested that Mahissu is a Saiyan, to which Mahissu replies by calling Gokū a "renegade with no tail". Gokū decides to only use a small portion of his strength against Mahissu and launches a kiai punch at him. Mahissu is easily overwhelmed by the force and is immediately knocked out. As Gokū was announced the winner, he amazed the crowd and several other participants due to completely over-powering his opponent. This also prompts three Namekian fighters from Universe 10 to drop out of the tournament. After the match, Goku has just landed into his universe's balcony when Vegeta from Universe 13 introduces himself and his companions to the Z Fighters. They also meet Kakarotto, the Universe 13 parallel of Gokū, who had supposedly never bumped his head as a child and slaughtered all humans on Earth, which has shocked Goku to a degree. Goku then listens to U18 Vegeta's comment about him slaughtering their universe's version of Nappa, before departing with him. After watching several matches, Goku and his universe venture into Universe 16 to ponder why the Vargas had selected two identical universes. Upon being greeted and hugged by Universe 16's version of Pan, Goku wonders if he has been killed again. At that exact moment, Vegetto appears and asks how they defeated Majin Buu if they didn't fuse to become him. As Goku and Vegeta are greatly shocked by Vegetto's debut, Vegetto realizes that Buu is trapped within Uub, and wonders how they managed to pull it off. Goku then tells Vegetto his story, which Vegetto listens to as Uub is called to fight Tidar. Once Uub finishes his fight, he begs Goku and the others to heal his arm, which unfortunately they cannot do. With no senzu beans and just about to go find a namekian, Babadi from universe 11 arrives and pleads to heal Uub's arm in return for a future favor. After listening to Uub's speech to refuse any form of help from Babadi, Majin Buu from universe 4 arrives and heals Uub's amputated arm for free. Once Buu finishes his reasoning on why he healed Uub, Goku is hesitant to ask if he has been absorbed by Zen Buu in universe 4, which Buu ultimately confirms before departing. Goku is later seen to be listening to Vegeta's request for Pan to lose in her second round, which leads to a fumed Pan to beg her father to have Vegeta to stop picking on her. While watching the Cell and Dabra fight, Goku begins to wonder if Cell hasn't approved in the last 27 years. As the match progresses, Goku manages to cover his eyes from Cell's Taiyoken just in time. Goku is later shown to be witnessing U16 Pan's fight against Bojack from universe 6. After the conclusion of that match, Goku watches U16 Gohan's rage as he powers up in accordance to stop Son Bra from attempting to exact vengeance against Bojack. Almost immediately after, Goku humorously listens to Vegeta getting insulted by their universe's version of Bra. Upon hearing Krillin from universe 9 was about to fight Sauza from universe 8, Goku expresses joy in wanting to meet him. Once Krillin had won his match, Goku decided to greet him as he is walking back into his balcony. After Goku introduces himself, Krillin merely rejects him and states his disgust at the level of evil among the tournament, thus disheartening Goku a little bit for being categorized in the same class as Krillin begins to walk away. When the lunch break was announced, Goku is seen eating with his universe. Once the lunch break is over and hearing that the next match is between Vegetto and Broly, Goku expresses concern that maybe even Vegetto cannot beat him if his power has been growing constantly throughout the years. Goku even wonders if the tournament will continue once Broly has finished killing off all of the audience members. Goku then orders Pan, Videl, Bra, and anyone else who is willingly to go into the audience stands for better protection. With their weaker universe members now protected, Goku asks Vegeta if he is staying, which he blatantly tells Goku "Do I look like I am moving". Upon witnessing Broly's revival and killing the vargas responsible for his resurrection, Goku realizes the ensuring carnage and brings up his guard. Upon witnessing Broly increasing his power, he is protected by both Gohan's (universe 16 and 18) when Broly decides to attack everyone in sight. Once Broly has finished attacking everyone and his mania has died down somewhat, he realizes Goku's presence and immediately charges after him. Knowing this is a battle he may not win, Goku instantly becomes a Super Saiyan 3 in the imminent confrontation. But thanks to Vegetto's Spirit Sword technique, Broly was stopped and was directed towards Vegetto on the ring, thus saving Goku from a battle he would not have won. As the fight between Vegetto and Broly progresses, Goku (who is back in base form) is absolutely shocked when Broly's ki has doubled just to overpower Vegetto as a SSJ. Goku is present again when Broly and Vegetto get into a stalemate upon clashing their fists together, and merely states that it is incredible. When both fighters proceed to use their signature attacks, Goku immediately powers up into his Super Saiyan form and warns everyone to look out. Managing to resist the initial blast and aftershocks, Goku wonders if the two warriors survived or not. Upon witnessing Vegetto's return to the ring, Goku listen's to Piccolo's dire proclamation that Broly's ki has risen again, and is now much higher than Vegetto. In response to Piccolo's statement, Goku wonders if they should have helped Vegetto when there was still time. Upon Vegetto becoming a Super Saiyan 3, Goku is blinded by his raw power and feels the effects of the gravity displacement. Once Vegetto defeated Broly and declared the victor, Goku is simply astonished by the entire fight and Vegetto's incredible power. When Goten and Trunks attempted to leave the tournament due to being out-classed, both Goku and Vegeta stopped them right in their tracks. When questioned by Uub as to why they were staying despite being out-classed, he merely stated that this was the challenge and that they would meet Vegetto in the Finale, and was sure they would get better before then (though Pan expresses her disbelief about getting that much better in such a short amount of time). Some time later, Goku and the others noticed the secret battle Universe 16 had with Buu. After seeing the conclusion of Arale vs Mary Sue, Goku listens to Vegeta's outrage at calling Arale a "Bitch" for defeating Mary Sue. During the match between both Gotenks from universe 16 and 18, Goku is amazed that they are doing the exact same thing at the same time. Goku then states that fusion makes a incredible warrior out of them, and managed to get stronger despite not training due to now being adults. Upon hearing Xeniloum was facing Zen Buu, Goku listens to universe 19 having a conversation with Uub. During the conversation, Goku asks Piccolo who are these "Frost Demons", which Vegeta intervenes and states it is Freeza and his family. Upon the conclusion of Buu's match, Goku retorts to Vegeta's comment that their armors are not to be underestimated, because we cannot regenerate unlike Majin Buu. Before the match between Tenshinhan and Sun Wukong, Goku listens to Vegeta's irritability for not being done with the First Round already. As Son Bra was called to fight Zangya, Goku expresses shock when Bra becomes a Super Saiyan and wonders if she is stronger than everyone is universe 18. Once Eleim was announced the victor against Android 16, Naurb from universe 19 begins to brag about the victory. Once Goku finishes his congratulations, he states that Android 16 is quite weak, thus greatly shocking the Helolite warrior. During the match against King Cold and Videl from universe 9, Goku expresses joy upon seeing the Z-Sword being broken (knowing that Old Kai shall appear). Once the match between Gast Carcolh and Cell Jr. was restarted, Goku is amazed by the level of power Gast is emitting. As the match continues, Goku listens to Vegeta stating that Cell has betrayed himself for creating a junior that even stronger than their universe's version of Cell after his failed suicide. Once the First Round has been officially declared over, Goku is seen having dinner along with his universe, universe 16, and even universe 12. When it was time to sleep, Goku abides to Vegeta's request to not share rooms, and even states that Piccolo is sleeping outside. Goku is later to be seen napping with Uub and Pan. Round Two When it finally became morning, Goku is told by Goten to hurry finish eating breakfast, since the second round is about to begin. During the musical interlude, Goku fails to notice the change of music once Zen Buu begins to play. Once the first match is over, Gokū is scheduled to face Android 17 from Universe 14. In the novelization, Gokū was curious to how strong the Android was since he never got the chance to fight because of the heart virus. Vegeta warns Gokū that he will be disappointed by the lack of strength. When Gokū reaches the arena, Android 17 seems to be excited to destroy the one person he was supposed to kill. Gokū then decides to fight in his base to keep things interesting. The two fighters appear to be even until #17 claims to be holding back (by more than half). Gokū then turns into a Super Saiyan and accidentally wins the fight with one punch, shocking Android 18. During Southern Supreme Kai's match against Fat Buu, Goku tells Piccolo the level of concentration of energy being generated in the Supreme Kai's ultimate technique. Once the Supreme Kai has been seemingly absorbed, Gohan asks his father that Buu should have transformed into something very muscular. When Goku replies that Gohan seems to know a lot, Gohan states that Kibito-shin has told him many things, which is especially important since a part of Buu still lives on with them. When Uub wins his next match via Nail's withdrawal, Uub asks Goku if he has a chance against Fat Buu. Goku simply says "of course", and also says that a well kept kaioken can make him a perfect match against Majin Buu. During the initiation of Kakarot's and pan's match, Goku admonishes Videl's statement that Pan can forfeit since there is no true risk involved in the tournament. Goku then listens to Vegeta's speech to help boost up Pan's morals in her upcoming fight. Once Cell is scheduled to fight Bojack, Goku witnesses Cell releasing some of his true power. Goku then tells Vegeta that Cell is very much stronger than their universe's cell, which Vegeta agrees with. During Tapion's match against Krillin, Goku is absolutely shocked to see Tapion being able to fully control Hirudegarn. Once the lunch break for the second round is initiated, Goku literally ditches Goten in favor for ordering his meal next to Vegeta. During his meal, the participants of universe 13 come to the table with Vegeta asking for "that". When Goku comically says food (which irritated U13 Vegeta), Gohan intervenes and tells Vegeta what he wants to know. When XXI was called to fight Vegetto, Goku was stunned when Vegetto had seemingly disappeared during the match. Goku and everybody else in his universe was shocked upon hearing XXI being announced the winner of the match. Goku is later shown to be a little disappointed that Vegetto has been eliminated, despite having a chance to win now. During the conclusion of Arale's match against Android 18, Goku tells a stunned Piccolo that Arale lives in their universe, and has even met her once. Before Piccolo could respond, Goku tells Goten to get ready for their upcoming fight. When Tien successfully uses the Mafuba on Zen Buu during their match, Goku expresses his opinion that it was a great idea, and should have used it themselves. During Son Bra's battle against Eleim, Goku witnesses one of Eleim's lasers cutting off Uub's arm (though Zen Buu immediately comes to heal him). When Bra teleports behind the stadium, Goku wonders how she teleported there since there is no ki to be sensed. Piccolo responds by saying she is using the Instantaneous Movement, not the Instant Transmission version. When Eleim demonstrated his carbonite on the arena and destroys it, Goku finally understands what the helolites meant by being able to defeat Broly. Once Bra finished stating that she will help Universe 19, Goku tells the same thing to a helolite member that he will give one of his wishes to them. When Eleim is defeated and returned to his balcony, Goku makes a promise to him that they shall win this tournament just for them, which makes Eleim extremely grateful. When Zen began his rampage over the fact there was going to be no rematch with Vegetto and XXI, he sent out a piece of his being into universe 18 (along with everywhere else in the tournament) between Goku and Pan. Immediately becoming a Super Saiyan 2, Goku and the other warriors (Gohan, Piccolo, SSJ2 Vegeta, SSJ Pan, SSJ Goten, Uub, and SSJ Trunks) created a powerful energy shield to protect themselves, including Videl and Bra. Knowing the situation is getting dire, Goku asks Vegeta that they should use their full power, which Vegeta harshly declines. But when the situation looks utterly bleak, Gast Carcolh uses a unique technique to immobilize all of Zen Buu, greatly relieving Goku. Goku then says that the super namek's power is incredible. Goku is later seen to be astonished when the Grand Supreme Kai manages to use the same technique to keep Zen Buu in check. Once the match between Baddack and King Cold has resumed, Goku states that Baddock must hold out if he wants to win since Cold will get tired for using 100% of his strength. When Vegeta states that he is his father, Goku is comically surprised by this and says that he does resembles Raditz, thus shocking Vegeta at the new level of stupidity he has heard. When King Cold sends Baddock into his balcony via Imprisonment Ball, Goku notices the imminent danger and immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Goku then creates a potent energy shield to protect his universe members (and to negate the explosion Baddock will get caught in). Goku then silently witnesses the defeat of Baddock as King Cold is declared the winner. During U13 Vegeta's match against Dr. Raichi, Goku along with Gohan are shocked to see Broly among Raichi's ghost warriors. Goku even wonders if Raichi could copy the same power just like his Broly's counterpart from Universe 20. Goku is later shown to be mortified when U13 Vegeta is brutally massacring his team-mates, and thanks god that his universe's Vegeta has changed (though U18 Vegeta secretly wishes to be in that same position). Once Vegeta has finished destroying the saiyan ghost army, Goku is scared to see Broly alive and has become a Super Saiyan to be the sole survivor. Goku then silently listens to Gohan and Piccolo's concerns, though it was all a false alarm since Vegeta immediately kills Broly afterwards. Upon seeing U13 Vegeta destroying his third batch of Ghost Warriors, Goku sees that Cell Jr. is still alive, and states that Vegeta may have forgotten that he is the strongest from the whole gang. After seeing Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan 3 to kill Cell Jr. and to submit Dr. Raichi, Goku questions Gohan statement that he is certain to win now due to noticing some significant details. When Vegeta suddenly transforms back into his base form, Goku tells Piccolo that his lack of experience with SSJ3 in addition to his injuries have caused him to lose most of his energy. When King Piccolo powers up to challenge the might of Gast Carcolh, Goku listens to a shocked Piccolo stating that King Piccolo is basically a evil version of himself now. When Goku questions if he somehow trapped Kami, Piccolo states that the merger is consenting, and it can never be forced to become absorbed. Goku then silently watches the rest of the match which results in Gast being the victor. During the summoning of Porunga at the conclusion of the second round, Goku asks Gohan if Broly will be revived from the wish. Gohan says that whether he is alive or not, Broly won't be able to come after them from his own universe. Once it is night, Goku is back inside of the apartments with everybody else, and is brushing his teeth before going to sleep. When asleep, Zen Buu hovers past him in favor of giving Uub better usage of magic. Round Three Once it is morning with the official introduction of the third round, Goku notices the ring is gone and the appearance of a low wall around a flat area. Once the explanation of the new tournament rules have been said, Gokū is scheduled to face off against . Once Freeza flies down to the arena, Goku attempts to hop over the low wall, only to comically fall on his face due to the invisible force field. After getting lightly reprimanded by Gohan and Piccolo, Goku lightly agrees and proceeds to walk towards Freeza. Piccolo says that it's a legendary face-off reborn, but Vegeta says that it will be over in two seconds. As Goku continues to walk towards Freeza, he instantly becomes a Super Saiyan and stops a few feet away from the empirical frost demon. Freeza then asks Gokū if he wants to go to "his place" with him, which Gokū accepts. Goku and Freeza are then immediately teleported into a icy landscape with Freeza stating it an illusionary world in their minds. After agreeing to the terms Freeza created for their match, Gokū states it is no problem to him, and they begin to fight. After blocking a knee-strike and uppercutting Freeza on his chin, Goku states that the new landscape doesn't offer Freeza any real advantages. Gokū suddenly begins to suffocate, and realizes he is slowly aging as well. Freeza states that there is almost no oxygen in the atmosphere and that Gokū is getting rapidly older here, as Gokū already aged 20 years. As Freeza claims his superiority over inferior beings like the saiyans, Gokū quickly turns Super Saiyan 3, but quickly turns back to his original form, due to the form taking too much power out of Gokū. Freeza then instantly slams Goku in the chin, drawing blood as Goku continues to rapidly age. Faced with great opposition, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 2 and punches Freeza in the face (though Goku faces recoil by having to cough). Ecstatic despite bleeding profusely, Freeza manages to blast Goku with a Death Beam, as Gokū is getting weaker as he ages into an old man. Freeza states that his movements are slowing down, and fires several Death Balls at once on Goku. Faced with imminent death, Goku quickly uses his Instant Kamehameha technique to teleports in front of Freeza, and blasts him in the head. Due to Freeza being killed via decapitation, the illusion wore off which allowed Gokū's youth and powers to be restored. With Goku gleefully saying he has won, an enraged Freeza tells Goku that the match isn't over yet. Goku then abides to Freeza's request to continue fighting and immediately knocks him out in one punch. Freeza loses, which allows Gokū to move on in the tournament (who comically tests out the force field again on the low wall). During Uub's match against Fat Buu, Goku appears to be enjoying Uub's progress in the fight and tells Piccolo that Uub is not utilizing his maximum kaioken yet. Goku is later shown to be surprised when Uub uses magic against Majin Buu. During the conclusion of the match, Goku and everybody else congratulates Uub on his victory. During Cell's fight against Tapion, Goku is astounded that Cell can become a giant. While still watching the match, Goku and the others sense a disturbance in their apartments. Pan rushes in to help, only to find Videl having already taken care of the problem. When Cell successfully manages to completely consume Hildegarn, Goku wonders if he will explode, only for Vegeta to state that it won't happen since it's not the same thing. When Zen Buu was finally released by the Grand Supreme Kai for his match against Gotenks, Goku notices that Buu looks very calm. When Zen Buu releases some of his true power against Gotenks, Goku is visibly amazed and even says that he hasn't felt power like this since Vegetto's match against Broly. When Gotenks finally becomes a Super Saiyan 3, Goku asks Vegeta if Gotenks has finally surpassed them now. As the match continues, Goku along with Gohan and Vegeta are amazed when Gotenks is reforged from a new fusion method. Goku is later seen withstanding the shock waves of Gotenks "Ultra Gotenks Ball". During the conclusion of Gotenks match, a new lunch break was declared. While eating with his universe, Goku takes advantage of Bra's bet to have Trunks serve him some more drinks. Gokū is later seen observing the battle between and during their third round, alongside . After referencing that King Cold most likely trained to attain his new form just like to control his true power, Piccolo agrees and even states that Cold is close to Perfect Cell. As the match continues, Goku listens to Piccolo stating that despite Bra being weaker than Cold, she sure seems to be confident about the match still. A vision of the future In one of Baddack's visions of the future, Gokū (true to character) has somehow befriended one of the from Universe 17. He is also shown to be with Vegeta listening to Bra from universe 16 stating that it is impossible for Vegetto to lose, especially to those two. During another precognition from Baddack, he sees Goku telling Bra that they will find a way to stop Vegetto since he isn't invincible. Bra immediately fires back by saying he is invincible, and that Goku simply doesn't understand. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A ball of energy that can have devastating effects. Goku used a full-powered energy wave version twice against Cooler in Age 764, as well as a flurry of smaller blasts against him. Kiai: An invisible push of ki. Used to defeat Mahissu in round one. Kamehameha: Gokū's signature move. Has so far been used to kill U18 Cooler and to end his fight with Freeza in the form of Instant Kamehameha. Kaioken: A powerful amplification technique that was learned from King Kai (though it is somewhat outdated due to Gokū becoming a Super Saiyan). His current maximum is times 20. Has yet to be used by him so far in this tournament, but has presumably used it to teach it to Uub in the recent past. Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama): Goku's ultimate technique that was learned from King Kai. Gokū reserves this technique for desperate situations. So far, it has only been shown to be used against Broly during their first bout on New Planet Vegeta. Instant Transmission: Learned on planet Yardrat. Gokū uses this technique to transport himself, or others, across vast distances in the blink of an eye. Instant Kamehameha: A powerful teleportation technique that utilizes the Kamehameha in the process. Used against Freeza during their illusionary battle. Energy Shield: A powerful field of energy that used for protection. Used during Zen Buu's rampage and to negate a Imprisonement Ball that had Baddack in it. Dragon Fist: A technique demonstrated in Movie 13, Wrath of the Dragon. Due to DBM's liberties with the DBZ anime, it is unknown if Gokū will retain this technique. However, Vegetto used a combination of this technique and the Final Flash technique used by Vegeta. Transformations Super Saiyan Gokū achieved this form after witnessing Freeza killing Krillin on Planet Namek. He has used this form many times before and during the multiverse tournament. Super Saiyan 2 After witnessing Gohan transform against Perfect Cell, Gokū trained himself to this level through the seven years in Other World. So far, Goku has used this form during Zen Buu's rampage and against Freeza in the third round. Super Saiyan 3 This is Goku's most powerful Super Saiyan transformation. It is unknown if he has mastered it yet. He learned this transformation through his training in Other World for seven years. It is also unknown how strong exactly Gokū has become while transformed in this state, however it is stated in the novel that he surpassed Mystic Gohan, making him most likely after SSJ3 Gotenks the strongest in his universe. Fusions Vegetto A powerful fusion that created by merging with Vegeta via potara earrings. While it has yet to be utilized in the tournament, in was used in the past against Majin Buu and a incarnation appears in the tournament from Universe 16. Trivia *In response to Gokū's relevance to DBM due to the presence of powerful beings like Vegetto, Salagir stated: "Oh don't worry, they and Vegeta will amaze you, but it won't be a mere matter of power level." Gallery ca:Son Goku (Univers 18) es:Goku (Universo 18) it:Son Goku (Universo 18) Category:Universe 18 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male Category:Third Round Winner